Camp Rock 2 A summer To Remember
by deansgal4life6
Summary: I'm crap when it comes to summaries but here goes. A young girl whose given up on her dreams is sent to a certain well loved camp. Will it help her get herself back on track? or will it just make her worse?
1. Chapter 1

_**Camp rock 2**_

_**A fresh start**_

**Ok this is my first Camp Rock Story. I actually wrote this as a present for my sister. So here you go sis. First chapter enjoy. R&R.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Rock Or the songs used in this fic. they belong to their rightful owners I'm just borrowing them.**

Bianca Richards slammed the top of her suitcase shut, sighing, She couldn't believe her parents were shipping her off to some camp in the middle of nowhere. Sure she used to love to sing, but she stopped all that after.. No she wouldn't go there, even thinking about it brought fresh tears to her eyes. She wiped them away fiercely and pushed her suitcase over a little so she had room.

"Honey, you ready to go?" came her mothers voice from downstairs. she felt like screaming no back but held back the urge. Grabbing the packed suitcase from the bed the started down the stairs towards her doom.

"Yeah mum, be down soon" she called back. Trying her hardest not to trip down the stairs while she walked. They were steep enough without what felt like a ten ton object in her hand.

Making it to the bottom of the stairs she found her mother standing in the hall reading through a pile of mail. The bottom step creaked, she looked up and smiled.

"Got everything?" She asked eyeing the plain black suitcase in her hand distastefully. Ignoring the look Bianca nodded.

"Yep, think so, hair brush, jeans, tops.." she started to say.

"Dresses and skirts?" she asked the brunette glared at her but didn't answer.

"Do not look at me like that Bianca, I just want you to be more girly" the young brunette rolled her eyes, she was so used to this lecture she could quote it in her sleep.

"Yes mum, I know. But you know I don't wear skirts, and I don't intend to start on some stupid camp I don't even want to go on!" Her mother shot her a furious glare.

"You are going on this camp and that is final! If you would stop acting like such a spoilt brat and have a look at the booklets your father and I left on your bed you would realize that it isn't as bad as your making it out to be!" the brunette didn't say anything else. Dropping her suitcase forcefully onto the floor she stomped back up the stairs and into her room, slamming her bedroom door behind her causing the whole house to shake rapidly and a few photos to fall off the walls and come crashing to the floor.

A few hours later a very moody Bianca was in the back seat of her fathers Toyota and they were driving towards the camp from hell she was to call home for the next two weeks. Her parents could have sent her to any where on the planet and she would have been happy, but no they chose this particular place, this particular camp with something she hadn't done in years and had no intention of starting up again. She felt a pang of hurt go through her as the memories rose again. Damn it. Why wouldn't they leave her the fuck alone. She sighed pulling her hood up over her head she pulled out her Ipod from her pocket and turned it on, the sound of one of her favourite songs came through the earphones. One that set the way she was feeling perfectly.

Citizen cope summed it up perfectly. She hummed along lightly under her breath. She knew the next two weeks were going to be hell for her, especially since the one thing she was so good at was one thing she refused to do. Sing.

**Ok thats chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it. Like I said at the beginning this fic was purely written for my sister who LOVES camp rock. Oh and yes the Jonas Brothers will be in it under their movie names. Even some love might spark. Anyways you guys know the drill. R&R tell me what you think.**

**DG**


	2. Painful Reminders

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it. R&R. Once again for my sister. Love ya sis. Enjoy honey.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or the song. They belong to their creators. I am merely borrowing them. **

**Chapter 2. **

She stared out open car window, sighing as the batteries in her ipod finally died. Removing the ear phones she shoved it awkwardly into the pocked of her black hoodie and leaned back into the seat. Closing her eyes she tried to drift off to sleep with no luck. Just as she was finally drifting off to sleep the car came to a halt. She groaned, opening one eye she glanced out the window and saw a heap of wooden cabins, dirt, grass and a stage. She sighed.

"Time to face the music, literally" she muttered as she undid her seat belt.

q Getting out of the car she was met by the sight of three guys sitting on the verandah. All three had guitars one was singing. She sighed, as a young brunette girl came up behind one of the guitarists and sat down beside him. Her mind drifted to the guy that she had a crush on for the last 3 years, wondering once more if he even knew she existed. Heh, probably not.

Her day dreams were cut short by the arrival of a brown haired, tall guy who looked to be around 30 walking towards her.

"Welcome to Camp Rock love, Brown Cesario. Camp director/founding member and bass guitar of the Wet Crows and you must be.."

"Bianca Richards" She mumbled. The camp director smiled at her nicely.

"Nice to meet you miss Richards, Cabins to the left, Breakfast served at 8, be there or go without, dinners at 6. Now I'll leave you be to go and get unpacked" he turned and faced the group of kids sitting on the wooden verandah.

"Nate, can you come and give this lovely young lady a hand with her bags, Shane, Jason, come and help me set up for tonight's jam"

"Yeah Brown, sure" the one called Nate said as he walked towards them. Standing before her was a short curly dark haired boy with gorgeous chocolate brown puppy dog eyes. She couldn't help but return the smile he gave her.

"Hi, I'm Nate. Nice to meet you" She blushed lightly

"Hi, Bianca" he nodded.

"Nice to meet you Bianca. Your new to Camp Rock?" she nodded and stepped into form beside him. They walked towards the cabins. She couldn't help sending him a sideways glance.

'_God he's cute, I bet he has a girlfriend though, I mean someone that cute couldn't possibly be single…right.. unless he was…nah' _Shaking the thoughts from her head she focused on the path in front of her so she didn't end up tripping and making a fool of herself.

"So, first year at camp, your going to love it. The guys and I met here. It really is awesome" Bianca looked up curiously at the young brunette boy.

"Guys?" she asked. He nodded.

"Shane, Jase and myself. Together we make Connect 3" he explained. It took a minute for the news to sink in. When it finally did her cheeks were bright red. This was Nate from CONNECT 3! How could she not know! Not wanting to seem like an obsessed fan girl she swallowed and tried to think of something reasonably cool to say. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out so she quickly shut it again. Digging the toe of her sneaker into the dirt she stared at the ground.

"You a fan?" he asked smirking. She nodded biting her lip to hide the smile.

"Huge fan" she muttered. Blushing incredibly.

"Well then, I'll leave you to get un packed. Shall see you later" He said still smirking. She nodded and left. Closing the cabin door lightly behind her. "Oh boy" she muttered. "this is going to be a long next two weeks"

Bianca was now completely unpacked and decided to have a look around, get to know the place she was to call home for the next few weeks. She jumped effortlessly off the wooden steps onto the gravel below. She headed towards the huge hall that Brown had said they were to meet for breakfast and dinner. Entering the class room beside it she spotted an old brown piano sitting in the corner. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and sat down in the seat. She started playing.

_Won't be so easyThis time to hurt meYou can tryThis time, know baby, there are no tears left here to dryIf you think you can wound me like beforeIf you think you can do that anymoreWon't get to far, noooYou can't break a broken heart_

She had tears in her eyes as she started singing the chorus. Not bothering to wipe them away.

_So try your best now babyTry your best to break meYou can't break a broken heartNo damage you can do nowI'm immune to you nowYou can't break what broke apartThere's nothing you can do to me no moreYou can't break a broken heart_

_Hurt me before nowWon't hurt no more nowNot this time_You might do better messing with someone else's mind_Cuz you're not gonna break me down againYour done with doin' me the way you didIt's gone to far, yeahYou can't break a broken heartSo try your best now babyTry your best to break meYou can't break a broken heart_

_No damage you can do nowI'm immune to you nowYou can't break what broke apartThere's nothing you can do to me no moreYou can't break a broken heartSo don't waste your timeYour time has come and goneWhat are you here for?You can't hurt me any moreSo try your best now babyTry your best to break meYou can't break a broken heartNo damage you can do nowI'm immune to you nowYou can't break what broke apartThere's nothing you can do to me no moreYou can't break a broken heart_

_So try your best now babyTry your best to break meYou can't break a broken heartNo damage you can do nowI'm immune to you nowYou can't break what apartThere's nothing you can do to me no moreYou can't break a broken heartBreak a broken heart_

She finished the song tears running down her cheeks, she wiped them away when she heard the floor boards creek from the door. She turned around shocked to find Nate standing there watching her. Shock quickly turned to anger.

"How long have you been standing there?" she demanded. He shrugged.

"Long enough to know your in pain. And you have an amazing voice" This made her smile lightly.

"Thanks, um, did you want the..? She gestured towards the piano. He shook his head.

"No, its all yours I was on my way back to pick you up for dinner, help you find your way, first year at camp and all that" he explained. She nodded.

"Well thanks, but I was going to go change first. Might just see you there" he nodded and left. Leaving Bianca alone once more. She wiped away the remaining tears from her cheeks , attempting to make herself slightly presentable for the walk back to her cabin. She couldn't believe she had let her emotions go like that, she had to keep them in check. And if that meant not singing then that was just what she would have to do. Closing the lid carefully on the piano keys she stood up and started back towards her cabin, to prepare herself for the night ahead.

**So, what did you think? R&R please guys. Will update on the Charmed story soon. **

**DG**


	3. Old Wounds

Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter, thank you to Cool Rocker 13 for my first review of the story. You know the drill R&R. Thanks for the reviews guys. Glad you like it sis J

Disclaimer: No I do not own camp rock or any of the below mentioned songs. They belong to their creators. The lyrics are the property of The Jonas brothers and their record company. 

**Bianca sighed, choosing an outfit for a stupid music Jam wasn't supposed to be this hard. She flung another top back onto the bed from her chosen draws and started rummaging once more through another draw. Finally settling on an outfit she threw it on and bolted towards the hall. By the time she reached the entrance doors to the hall she had regained her appetite once more and found herself extremely hungry.**

**Composing herself quickly she entered the hall, **

**Smoothing down her black top, over her skinny leg jeans she walked confidently towards the nearest empty table.**

"**Hey, Bianca, Over here" came a voice from her right. It was Nate. She turned to glance at him. That gorgeous smile. She couldn't help but return it. She started walking towards him. And the table he occupied. **

"**Hey guys" she said awkwardly. Nate put an arm around her shoulders. Making her blush ever so slightly. **

"**Guys, I'd like you to meet Bianca, Bianca this is Shane, Mitchie and Jason." She nodded at each of them. Noting them as the young teenagers that were sitting on the varandah when she arrived. Nate gestured for her to sit down. She did. Nate chose the seat beside her. **

"**So, whose performing tonight?" Mitchie asked breaking the silence. Shane looked up from beside her, where he was twirling her hair around two of his fingers. **

"**Don't know, guess we'll have to wait and find out" he answered not really listening. Another tall brunette girl entered followed my Brown. Mitchie spotted the girl and waved her over. The girl smiled brightly, and sat down on Nate's other side. **

"**Peggy, meet Bianca, she's new. Bianca this is Peggy she was the winner of the final jam last year" mitchie explained smiling encouragingly at the now blushing Peggy. Although the brunette was saved from any further embarrassment as Brown called the hall to attention. **

"**Good evening campers! Welcome to another year at Camp Rock!" he declared smiling brightly as his words were granted with an applause loud enough to lift the roof. He waited for the applause and talk to die down before he started again.**

"**Ok, so we're all ready for another year I trust? Enough talk lets start, I give you Nate Grey!" the cheers and applause started again, louder then before. As he sent Bianca a quick smile before getting up and walking towards the stage.**

"**Hey guys, welcome back to Camp rock! This is a new song, hope you like it" he explained. All went silent as the music started. **

_**Broken hearts and last goodbyesRestless nights by lullabies helps make this pain go awayI realize I let you down, told you that I'd be aroundBuilding up the strength just to sayI'm sorry for breaking all the promisesThat I wasn't around to keepYou told me this time is the last timeThat I will ever beg you to stayBut you're already on your way**_

**Bianca noticed how much pain he was in when he sung the song. She wondered who it was for? Who had he hurt?**

_**Filled with sorrow, filled with painKnowing that I am to blame for leaving your heart out in the rainAnd I know you're going to walk awayLeave me with the price to pay, before you go I wanted to say**_

_**That I'm sorry for breaking all the promisesThat I wasn't around to keepYou told me this time is the last timeI will ever beg you to stayBut you're already on your way**_

_**I can't make it alive on my ownBut if you have to go then please girl just leave me alone'Cause I don't wanna see you and me going our separate waysBegging you to stay if it isn't too lateI'm sorry for breaking all the promisesThat I wasn't around to keepIt's all of me, this time is the last timeI will ever beg you to stayBut you're already on your wayBut you're already on your way**_

**He finished the last line, barely whispering it into the microphone. She knew that if he wasn't using that mic she probably wouldn't be able to hear him at all. She watched him curiously. Wondering just what he was hiding. Lost in her thoughts and didn't notice when he sat down on the seat beside her.**

"**So, was I good?" He asked breaking her train of thought. She jumped, **

"**Uh, yeah you were great" she answered with a smile. He smiled back. **

**An hour later they were exiting the hall and heading back towards their cabins for the night. Bianca walked slowly completely lost in her thoughts.**

"**Hey, Bianca, wait up!" Nate called from behind her. She stopped. Waiting for the young pop star to catch up. He smiled gratefully at her. They walked silently for a while. Each sending glances at the other.**

"**So.." he started. She looked up.**

"**Yes.. So..' she answered. "Tonight's Jam was good" she started. He nodded in agreement but didn't say anything. Before they could continue the conversation they arrived at Bianca's cabin. She stopped at the bottom of the steps.**

"**Well, this is me. Night Nate." she said. He watched for a minute a smile formed on his face. Before he leant down and pressed a kiss to her already red cheek.**

"**Goodnight Bianca" he whispered huskily into her ear. **

"**Sweet dreams sweetheart" he murmured. She blushed a deep red, and ran into the cabin. **

**Nate smirked at her reaction, she was a nice girl. The kind of girl he would normally go after in a heartbeat. Sighing he started walking back towards the cabin he shared with his fellow connect 3 members. He'd have a talk to Shane, he'd know what to do.**

**Bianca sat cross legged on her bed, fiddling with an old guitar her mother had stashed into the luggage she was taking. Strumming randomly on the strings. She started singing.**

_**I was sitting on my doorstep,I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,But I knew I had to do it,And he wouldn't understand,So hard to see myself without him,I felt a piece of my heart break,But when you're standing at a crossroad,There's a choice you gotta make.**_

_**I guess it's gonna have to hurt,I guess I'm gonna have to cry,And let go of some things I've loved,To get to the other side,I guess it's gonna break me down,Like falling when you try to fly,It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,Starts with goodbye.I know there's a blue horizon,Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,Getting there means leaving things behind,Sometimes life's so bitter sweet**_**.**

**She couldn't continue as the tears rolled down her cheeks, she placed the guitar on the bed beside her and curled up into a ball. Her head resting on the guitar like a pillow. It all starts with goodbye she thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep. One last single tear came to rest on her guitar.**

**Done. Another chapter finished. Sorry its so short. Not sure why it took so long. Hope you like it. R&R, let me know. Here sis, this good enough? ****J**

**DG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Camp Rock - A Summer To Remember**

**Authors Note: New chapter, tell me what you think. Sorry it's short. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

**Chapter Four**

Bianca woke the next morning to the sun shining in through the window, and the sound of birds chirping cheerfully in the trees.

Sitting up she saw she had fallen asleep on her guitar and..it looked a little wet? Oh god, no she didn't, drool. As if that wasn't bad enough, running her head back through her hair she discovered the extremely bad bed hair she had woken up with.

_'Great, note to self. Don't fall asleep on guitar again. Not such a good idea.' _she thought.

Getting up, she grabbed a tissue from the box sitting on the bedside table and wiped it off, then headed towards the bathroom to prepare for the day ahead.

Walking into the dining hall, she spotted Caitlin and Mitchie sitting at the far table, alone. They spotted her and waved her over.

"Morning, how was your first night at camp?" Mitchie asked, smiling sweetly. Bianca, thought about the way she woke up.

"Yeah, wasn't bad" she answered.

"Hungry though, can we eat yet?" she asked, glancing around to see if anyone else was. Mitchie nodded

"Yeah come on, lets go get food, we shall catch you up on the who's who of the camp" Bianca smiled and followed the brunette towards the kitchen.

After breakfast, Bianca walked down to the docks, and sat down. Watching the sun reflect off the crystal clear water. She had to admit, for a camp she didn't want to come on, the place was beautiful. Quiet, peaceful, calming.

"You keep staring at that boat it might actually pull free and float away" came a voice from behind her. Bianca turned to see Nate strolling towards her, a teasing smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Really? Because that was what I was hoping would happen, but I wasn't too sure how long I had to look at it for" she shot back. He smirked, and sat down beside her, letting his feet hang over the water.

"You row?" he asked, gesturing towards the small row boat in front of them. Bianca laughed and shook her head.

"Never tried" she confessed. He smirked, an idea coming to mind.

"Wanna try?" he asked. She studied him for a second. Was he serious? Apparently so, she watched him stand up and followed cue. He leant over the boat and stepped in. steadying himself so he didn't fall. Then held the side of the dock so Bianca could do the same.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, studying the boat nervously. Nate chuckled.

"Come on Bianca, what is the worst that could happen? If you fall in I promise to jump in and save you. Besides, nothing in there that will eat you, what are you so worried about?" he asked jokingly, she rolled her eyes and stepped into the boat. Losing her balance slightly, Nate grabbed her arm before she could fall in.

"See, told you I'd catch you" he said with a teasing smile. She rolled her eyes, smiling back and sat down. Now the fun would really begin.

An hour later they found themselves rowing around in circles. Bianca laughed.

"Do you even have the slightest idea what you are doing?" she asked teasingly. Nate shrugged.

"Yeah, course I do" he answered, rowing them around once more. She shook her head, trying to grab one of the oars out of his hand, Nate was too quick for her and moved the oar out of reach.

"Oh come on, at least give me a go" she begged playfully.

"But your might tip us over" he shot back, Bianca's eyes widened in shock. What had he just said? oh there was no way he was getting away with that. Lurching forward she grabbed the oar out of his hand and before he could even react she smacked him playfully on the leg with it.

"Ow! what was that for?" he asked pouting. She smirked, he was cute, she did have to admit.

He tackled her to bottom of the boat, just as it started pouring down rain, both of them laughing hysterically.

As Bianca watched him she couldn't help but smile, maybe this camp wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. It sure seemed ok so far.

**Well what do you think? Questions? Comments? R&R**

**DG**


End file.
